The present invention relates to an aluminum alloy having excellent properties such as high strength, hardness, high modulus, low thermal expansion coefficient, high heat resistance, and high wear resistance, and which is widely applicable to various industrial fields such as of automobiles, aircraft, electric appliances, and the like. The present invention also relates to a process for producing the same.